Gold Camouflage
in the Create-A-Class menu.]] Golden Camouflage is a camouflage pattern available in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Black Ops. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare There are six weapons that can equip the Golden Camouflage. It is acquired by completing all the challenges for their respective weapon class, except for the Gold Desert Eagle, which is achieved when rank 55 is reached. This has no beneficial features over other camouflages, beyond their exclusivity. The player can check their progress for each weapon by going to barracks, selecting Challenges and view the type of gun they are trying to get Gold Camouflage for. Under certain lighting conditions (in the case of the AK-47) or in certain graphical settings ("Specular Map" option off in PC), the gold finish may not display correctly. This is also the appearance of the Golden weapons in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Reflex, due to the Wii's graphical limitations. Golden weapons * Gold Desert Eagle - Reach rank 55. * M1014 - Complete all shotgun challenges ( 50 kills and 100 headshots for all shotguns). * Dragunov - Complete all sniper rifle challenges (150 kills and 150 head shots with all Sniper rifles). * Mini-Uzi - Complete all submachine gun challenges (150 kills and 150 headshots with all SMG's). * AK-47 - Complete all assault rifle challenges (150 kills and 150 headshots with all assault rifles except the MP44, which doesn't require the kills). *M60E4 - Complete all light machine gun challenges (150 kills and 150 headshots with all LMG's). File:Ui camo gold.png|The camouflage icon in Create-A-Class menu. File:Cod4-golden-sniper.jpg|Golden Dragunov. 3258020994_7d41879d5e.jpg|Reloading the Golden M1014 File:Golduzi.png|Golden Mini-Uzi with silencer. Note the fingerprint smudge on the back of the gun. File:Goldak.png|The Golden AK-47. File:Goldm60.png|The Golden M60E4. Gold Desert Eagle.jpg|The Gold Desert Eagle. Call of Duty: World at War The Golden Camouflage was originally stated to appear, along with the Reich, Siberian, Royal, Yankee, and Rising Sun camouflages. However, all camouflages were removed before the beta. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Gold camo was (rumored) to appear in MW2. A gold Desert Eagle can be found through hacks. Call of Duty: Black Ops Gold Camouflage is available in Call of Duty: Black Ops. With Gold Camouflage, most metallic components of the gun are covered in gold plating, while wooden and plastic furniture is replaced with black, synthetic materials. This has the possible effect of obscuring emblems on certain guns. Golden camouflage is available for every primary weapon, and can also affect certain attachments as well, as in the Customization Trailer, the MAC11's reflex sight is also gold. In addition to these, shotgun shells will also appear golden. To use Gold Camouflage for any weapon, the player must be at least 14th Prestige and be willing to pay 50,000 Cod points per Gold Camouflage. However, while it is not obtainable in Combat Training, it is automatically unlocked in Split Screen. The player can set the class loadouts in custom Private Matches to have golden camouflage on their primary weapons. Golden weapons Golden Wunderwaffe.jpg|A Golden Wunderwaffe DG-3 JZ. Golden MAC-11.png|A Golden MAC11 in the Call of Duty: Black Ops Customization Trailer. Gold MAC11.jpg|Another view of the Gold MAC-11 gold mp5k.png|Gold MP5K. Note, the black hand-guard. Gold MP5k.jpg|Gold MP5K Gold MPL.jpg|Gold MPL gold mpl.png|Reloading the Gold MPL Gold Dragunov.jpg|Gold Dragunov Gold svd.png|Close up of the Gold Dragunov Gold Stoner63.jpg|Gold Stoner Gold stoner.png|Close up of the Gold Stoner Gold RPK.jpg|Gold RPK Gold rpk.png|Close up of the Gold RPK Gold olympia 1.png|Gold Olympia. Stock is now synthetic. Gold olympia 2.png|Gold shells ejecting from the Olympia. Gold M60.jpg|Gold M60 Gold m60.png|Close up of the Gold M60 Gold L96A1.jpg|Gold L96A1 Gold l96.png|Cycling the bolt on the Gold L96A1 Gold G11.jpg|Gold G11 Gold g11.png|Closer view of the Gold G11 Gold Famas.jpg|Gold Famas Gold famas.png|Reloading the Gold Famas Gold AUG.jpg|Gold AUG Gold aug.png|Reloading the Gold AUG Gold ak.png|Gold AK47. Gold AK47.jpg|Alternate view of the Gold AK47 Gold hk21.png|Gold HK21 Gold HK21.jpg|Higher quality image of the Gold HK21 Gold pm63.png|Gold PM63 Gold PM63.jpg|A clearer view of the Gold PM63 Gold commando.png|Golden Commando. Gold.jpg|Another view of the Gold Commando Gold Enfield.jpg|Gold Enfield Gold enfield.png|A closer view of the Gold Enfield Gold FAL.jpg|Gold FN FAL Gold fal.png|Close up of the Gold FN FAL Gold Galil.jpg|Gold Galil Gold galil.png|Reloading the Gold Galil Gold HS10.jpg|Gold HS10 Gold hs10.png|Closer view of the Gold HS10 Gold M14.jpg|Gold M14 Gold m14.png|Gold M14. Note wood stock is now synthetic. Gold M16.jpg|Gold M16 Gold m16.png|Reloading the Gold M16 Gold Skorpion.jpg|Gold Skorpion gold skorpion.png|Reloading the Gold Skorpion Gold Spectre.jpg|Gold Spectre gold spectre.png|Reloading the Gold Spectre Gold SPAS-12.jpg|Gold SPAS-12 Gold spas.png|Close up of the Gold SPAS-12 Gold WA2000.jpg|Gold WA2000 Gold wa2000.png|Close up of the Gold WA2000 Gold Steakhouse.jpg|Gold Stakeout Gold stakeout.png|Close up of the Gold Stakeout References Category:Camouflages